DESCRIPTION: Foremost among the problems associated with substance abuse are employment difficulties. This project aims to develop and test an interactive multimedia intervention specifically designed to improve client functioning in the area of employment. The program, called Working It Out, combines current knowledge regarding vocational intervention with chemically dependent individuals and modern principles of assessment and tailoring of interventions with state-of-the-art computer designs for teaching complex social skills. The program addresses skills related to choosing to work, choosing a job, getting a job, and keeping a job. Specifically designed for substance abusers, the program is based on principles of intervention that have undergone empirical tests, and does not rely on creating jobs for clients. Content of the sessions is tailored to clients' stage of change with respect to vocational problems. In phase I, information about employment problems was obtained from substance abusers in treatment during interviews and focus groups. An Annotated Program Treatment was created along with a demo CD-ROM, which underwent an acceptance test. Phase II will entail production of the CD- ROM, field testing its effectiveness, and testing acceptance and satisfaction. This product aspires to be an affordable and effective alternative to specialized counseling for treatment facilities with few resources. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We believe that the Working It Out: Vocational Eduction Program for Substance Abusers to be developed under the current Phase II application would have extensive commercial potential. In the current healthcare environment with its heavy focus upon cost-effective interventions and cost-containment, the Working It Out program would offer clients a high- quality, thoroughly tested, vocational eduction tool with little need for additional staff time or training.